The Story of Andre
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: Wendy's past, before she dated Robbie. Before Dipper and Mabel came to visit Gravity Falls. Before her life was ruined.
1. Prologue

The story of Andre

Prologue  
Wendy's POV

I sprinted off into the woods. I turned around. Robbie was in tears. Dipper looked hopeless. Maybe I was too harsh on him. Well, I had broken up with Robbie. I walked further into the woods. How many guys had I broken up with? Eight? I stood at the edge of the cliff. Oh, how so easy it was to make one step end this miserable life. No. I couldn't do that. He wouldn't want me to. I seated my self along the edge of the cliff, my legs dangling on the edge. I took out my wallet. There was that picture of me, when I was 12 with those awful braces and pigtails, and my brothers. I flipped the photo. On the back side of it was a young 12 year old boy. He had brown hair with little curls on the end, brown eyes. He also had a hat on. The one from the Mystery Shack. It's design hadn't changed in 3 years. He very much resembled Dipper.  
"I've broken up with what, 8 guys now?" I asked myself. The wind responded with a cool breeze.  
"I don't think I can do this anymore." I said. "Andre, you were the only one..." I saw water splash onto the photo. Rain. No, there wasn't a single cloud, the moon shone high in the sky. Tears. Lots of them. When had I started crying? When was the last time I cried? Years ago. Before Andre left me...

**Hi! Yeah, I made this story in honor of the break up of Wendy and Robbie! I literally squealed and ran around my house like 10 times! Anyhow, you guys are probably wondering who the heck is this Andre guy, so I'll try to update asap! Also this story will be all if not mostly in Wendy's perspective.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

I was seven years old. First day of 2nd grade. I wore a plaid green block dress.  
"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy!" I called. I grabbed my tan back pack and small lunchbox, and ran out the door. I skipped along to Gravity Falls North Elementary.  
"Alright class, My name is Mrs. Clark. I want you to each introduce your selves, and tell us which teacher you had in 1st grade." Students stood up one by one.  
"I'm John Ferguson. I had Mrs. Hillman."  
"I'm Maddie Jones. I had Mrs. Fair." More students introduced themselves.  
"I'm Wendy Corduroy. I had Mrs. Hillman last year." I said. There were only about 80 students in our grade, so we only had 3 teachers for every grade. Then a boy I hadn't recognized, the one sitting across from me, stood up. He had wavy brown hair, brown eyes and wore a blue T shirt with an orange vest with black shorts and shoes.  
"I'm Andre. Andre Johnson. I had Mr. Abernathy in 1st grade." All of us looked puzzled. There was no teacher named Mr. Abernathy in our school. Mr. Abernathy in Gravity Falls North elementary."I'm new here." Andre added. "I just moved here yesterday." The class gasped. We hardly ever had any new students in Gravity Falls. "Well Andre, where did you move from?" Mrs. Clark asked. "California, for my dad's job." He sat down. The rest of the class introduced themselves. A few hours later, we went to gym class. "Alright class, as most of you know, I'm Mr. Kirby. And today we will go outside and play capture the flag, boys against girls, on the soccer field." The class excitedly shrieked in excitement. Ugg. I hated capture the flag. I always got hurt. Not to mention I was in a dress. Gym on the first day, really? I walked to the soccer field, alone. My best friend, Sami, had just moved away to Salem. Other than her, I didn't really have any friends. I walked slowly onto the girls side of the soccer field. All the girls were talking about where to hide the flag, who would guard it and what not.  
"Let the game begin!" Mr. Kirby called. I was defense, so I stayed near the borderline. I also saw Andre near the borderline.  
"Hey, you!" Andre called. "Me?" I asked. "Yeah you, bet you can't catch me!" He said running to the girl's side. I ran after him, but he quickly went across the border. "Told you!" he teased. He grinned. "That's not fair! And its annoying. I don't like it when boys do that!" I said irritated. "Well, try again!" he said. He crossed the borderline again, and I chased him. It seemed as if nothing was going on around us, as if time had stopped. All that mattered was catching him. Though it was my second try, I couldn't catch him. "See you can't catch me!" he teased. "Yes I can!" I said, still rather irritated. "Then try again!" he called sprinting his way into my territory. I chased him. He was nearing the borderline, headed back to his side when I tripped. I fell face first into the grass. He stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied. _Plop_. Blood. And tear droplets mixed in. It dripped onto the rock. I'd also skinned my knees. Andre came over to me. "Whoa girl, you got a bloody nose. Here, can you stand up?" he asked gesturing his hand toward me. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. "Here I'll go tell Mr. Kirby, alright?" Andre ran off to Mr. Kirby. I stared at him. He was so kind, at least compared to everyone else here. He ran back. "Mr. Kirby told me to go with you to the nurse's office. You'll be fine." He said. He grabbed my hand, and we started to walk into the school. We grabbed some tissues for my bloody nose. Silently, we strolled through the hallway, to the nurse's office. It was more like me taking him there, since he was new. We walked into the nurse's office, explained what happened, and she gave me a couple band aids and helped stop my bloody nose. 5 minutes later, we were both out and walking back outside. "Hey, sorry for annoying you," Andre started. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt." "Its okay," I replied. "It's my fault for being annoyed." We continued to walk in silence. "Hey you?" Andre started. "Yeah?" I asked. "What's your name again? I forgot." I grinned. "Wendy." I replied. "Wendy Corduroy." "Wendy," he said. "I like that name." I blushed. "Thank you." I said looking down. "Wendy, well you're my first friend here. In Gravity Falls, you know?" he said. "Really?" I asked excitedly. "Yeah," he replied. "My first friend." He gave me a wide toothy grin, and I blushed again.

_This was our beginning. Nothing more than a peaceful, lovely friendship. 2nd grade was one of my best years. If only it had lasted longer... _

**Hello! I've updated! So now you kind of have an idea of who Andre is. Little FYI, the italicized parts are what Wendy is thinking, like the present day Wendy. Sorry there aren't paragraphs (_), I kind of messed up when I was editing this. Also, I probably won't be able to update until the weekend, because I have a track meet on Thursday. So bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2nd grade flew by. Although Andre had made new friends in the year, we still often hung out with each other. Like when we walked home. I didn't know where Andre lived, when we walked home, eventually we split directions. Today was our last day.

"Hey Wendy!" Andre called as he ran toward me.

"Yeah?" I asked as we continued walking.

"You busy today?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Can you meet me at the split, maybe around 1:00?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I replied. After a few silent minutes, we reached the point where we split.

"Meet you at 1:00!" He said.

"See you soon!" I called. I dashed home. 11:45. Still an hour and 15 minutes. I quickly fixed and ate a sub sandwich, then changed into a green plaid top and shorts. Around 12:45, I grabbed some snacks and headed out the door. Andre was already waiting.

"It's only 12:50," I said. "How come you're here so early?" He grinned.

"C'mon, I don't want to keep a lady waiting," he said. "Hey so, I was thinking we could go to, you know, the Gravity Falls River."

"The river? If you were thinking about that, why didn't you ask me to bring my bathing suit?"

"It's no fun in bathing suits! We should just wade in the water." Andre replied.

"I guess, considering my who my Dad is, I'm sure he won't mind." I said rolling my eyes. There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other, and then an explosion of laughter. Everyone in Gravity Falls knew who my father was. Manly Dan, who did only 'Manly things'. Andre found out about him within the first week he moved here.

About 15 minutes later, we reached the river. I put the snacks under a tree. No one else was at the river, it was just the two of us. Andre jumped into the river as soon as it was in our sight. I, on the other hand, slowly inched in the freezing cold water.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Andre splashed water on me. He gave me a mischievous grin.

"Whoops" he said. I splashed him back.

"Whoops," I said back. He pushed me into the water.

"Whoops" he said, again, between laughter.

"Hey, what was that for, not cool man, not cool!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon, you were acting like a snail getting into the water!"

"How'd you get in that quickly? That's unnatural!"

"That doesn't matter! Besides, you're in the water, that's what matters!"

I splashed him again.

"Whoops!" I said, grinning. He splashed me. We continued splashing each other for what seemed like an eternity. However, we eventually stopped, due to hunger, and the clouds stealing our warmth. We both got out, and realized, we didn't have towels.

"Now what?" I asked. Our clothes were sopping wet.

"Guess we'll have to wait here, till they dry." Andre had taken his shirt off. I, couldn't exactly take any of my clothes off, being a girl and all. We ate the snacks I brought, until we finished it all.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, since the sun isn't coming out," Andre said, "Let's head home." I nodded reluctantly. I had so much fun, I didn't want to go home. Not yet. We walked along the side of the dirt road, its sediments sticking to our wet feet. 10 minutes later, we reached the point where we split.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you sometime soon then." I said, starting to turn around. "Bye." I slowly heading back. But I didn't hear Andre's footsteps heading away from me. I turned around. He was staring at the ground.

"Andre?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Andre?"

"Wendy," he murmured, "Come here, I need to tell you something." I walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you okay?" He looked up. His eyes were watering.

"Andre, what's wrong?" I asked. He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I won't be able to see you," he mumbled, barely loud enough for me to understand.

"What do you mean I won't be able to see you? Are you going somewhere over the summer?" I asked.

"No," he said. "You don't get it."

"What's going on?" I asked. Silence. "Andre?" Moments passed by. Only the whistle of the wind could be heard. He whispered in soft voice, just barely loud enough so I could here...

"I'm moving"

**Hello, sorry its been awhile since I've updated. Yes, I know I've given you a cliffhanger, I'm so evil ^^. And bad news for you guys. Unless I update tomorrow, (which I probably won't be able to) I probably can't update till Sunday at the earliest. On Tuesday night, I'm going on the school D.C. trip :D. But that means I can't update. But I don't have school tomorrow, for records or something, so I may be able to update. (Key word maybe) So bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm moving," he said. A cool breeze swept past.

"What?" I asked. Moving? No he couldn't be. No, he wasn't, right?

"Yeah, I'm moving," he said as he looked down.

"Don't say stuff like that, of course you're not moving!" I exclaimed. He didn't respond.

"Where?" I nervously asked.

"Germany," he replied.

"Germany! But that's like half way around the world! Why?" I asked.

"Dad's job, we travel a lot," he answered.

"When?" I asked.

"Next Wednesday," he replied.

"Next Wednesday! That's only five days from now! Why didn't you tell me sooner! How long have you known about it?!" I screamed. Andre sighed.

"I've known since I moved here, but..."

"But what?"

"I just couldn't tell you. I knew I had to, but I didn't want to! I didn't want to make you sad. If I told you, I knew you'd be sad. I told myself everyday that I'd tell you. But the words just never came out..."

"Please, tell me you're lying. No, you're just joking around, right!" I gave him a hopeful glance. "Right?" No response. I shook his shoulders. "Andre!"

"Wendy, I would never lie to you about something this serious..." I looked in his eyes. One look, and I knew he was telling the truth. I refused to accept it.

"No, you can't move!" I shouted. "You just can't! Not that far away! I don't want you to! I'm gonna be all alone again!"

"How do you think I feel! I'm the one leaving America! I don't want to leave here!" he shouted. Silence.

"Why? Can't you stay here? With me?" I asked.

"There's no way out of this Wendy, there just isn't. I'm leaving this town, next Wednesday," he said.

"But you can't!" I screamed. "No, I won't believe you!" I ran off into the distance.

"Wendy!" Andre called. "I'll be waiting here. Tomorrow at 1:00! I'll wait for you. Until I leave! Wendy!" But I pretended I couldn't hear him. He was leaving me. I didn't care about how he felt anymore.

I stopped.

"Andre, why?"I asked myself. It was now pouring. I didn't care. This was how I felt now. Gloomy, and full of tears. I couldn't tell at first, if I was crying, or raindrops just falling down on my cheeks. But even in this rain, I knew I couldn't hide the tears. Why did he have to move? Andre, of all people? It just wasn't fair!

"You can't just leave me, all alone" Rain continued pouring down. I kicked a nearby tree.

"It's not fair!" I don't want you to move!" I screamed into the forest. Although no one heard me. I eventually started heading home,and tried to stop crying.

_Is it really our fate_

_To be split far apart_

_I want to believe that_

_Nothing will change_

That was a song, You're not here. It was one of my favorites. Those verses reminded me of what I was going through. I sang it, over and over. Although no one heard me. I eventually started heading home,and tried to stop crying. I simply couldn't. I decided to get more wet, hopefully it would cover my tears. Hopefully.

Once I stepped inside, Mom yelled at me for being out for too long. I looked at the clock. 5:30. How long had I been in the forest? I didn't know. I took a hot, warm shower and ate dinner. My parents or my brothers didn't even notice anything was wrong. I wanted them to know, I wanted to tell them, but I couldn't get my lips to form the words out. I then instantly went to bed. The next day, Saturday, I got sick. Mom said it was because I was in the cold rain for too long. I didn't think it was. How could rain get you sick? I guess from hypothermia, but I had a fever. Mom made me stay in bed all day. Great way to start the summer, right? First I found out my best friend was moving to Germany, then I got sick. For the next two days, I was sick in bed.

Tuesday, finally, I was able to get up. Mom and Dad were both at work. My three brothers were at their friends houses. I looked at the clock. 1:10. And heavy rain. Was it possible Andre was out there waiting for me? No, he couldn't be, its raining, but... I reluctantly grabbed an umbrella and headed outside.

5 later, minutes I hid behind a tree by the split. Sure enough Andre, was standing out there. In the cold. With no umbrella. Just standing there in the rain.

"I wonder if I'll ever see her again..." I heard Andre say. He held his hand out in the rain, and clenched his fist.

"Of course I won't see her again, Why would she wanna see me? After I betrayed her." I heard him sniffling. I wanted to help him. But I couldn't. I had lost my courage to talk to him now. I simply walked away.

It was now Wednesday. The day he would leave. Once again, Mom and Dad were at work, my brothers elsewhere. I decided for myself I would go see Andre. At 12:50, I left home, and headed for the split. When I reached there, Andre wasn't there. Of course he wouldn't be. He'd be busy moving. He was probably far away by now.

"Wendy?" I heard Andre ask. I turned around. "I can't believe it, you're here!" I didn't know what had come to me, but I ran up and hugged him.

"Andre!" I cried.

"Wendy! You came back! I thought I'd never see you again!" he exclaimed.

"Andre, I'm sorry," I said straight out, letting go of the hug. "I shouldn't have been harsh to you last Friday."

"It's okay, just come with me, to my house, I have to leave soon," he said. He pulled my arm. We walked about 5 minutes when we reached a small house on top of a hill, with a giant moving truck parked next to it.

"Andre!" A woman whom I assumed was his mother called. "We're leaving in five minutes. Okay? Exactly five!" Andre looked straight at me.

"Wendy, listen, here write your adress down, quickly," Andre said, handing me a small sheet of paper and pencil. I quickly wrote mine down.

"I'll write to you, as soon as I get to Germany, alright?"Andre said. I nodded. I sensed my eyes getting teary, and I guess Andre saw it too.

"Don't cry." he said.

"But you're really leaving," I said.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again," Andre said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really, some day, we'll see each other again?"

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," he said. Andre held out his pinky. I put mine out and we pinky promised.

"Andre, let's go! Now!" Andre's mother called.

"Gotta, go, write to you soon, alright?" he said. He gave me a sad smile. "Bye Wendy." He turned away and without looking back, hopped into the car.

"Bye Andre!" I called. He turned around and grinned, and waved. I watched them drive away, all the way until they disappeared into the distance.

"Bye Andre," I whispered to myself. I sensed my tears coming. I stopped them. I wouldn't cry. Not now. For Andre's sake.

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated in like over a week. I was in D.C. I also haven't exactly been in the mood for writing GF fanfics, cuz its on a stupid hiatus again :(. I feel like going on a hiatus for writing GF fanfics then! :( Well, I'll at least finish this one, cuz its not finished in case you were wondering! But hey, I gve you a long chapter, this is the longest chapter so far I have ever written for fanfiction, including one shots. Oh and this chapter was kind of based off of when I found out my crush was moving, back in 6th grade, it was sad :(. Chapter 1 was also based off of how I met one of my guy friends, too. Well I'll try to update soon! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

A Distant Memory

"Andre, where are we going?" I asked. It was a beautiful spring Saturday. Andre had called me over to our usual meeting place (the split) and told me we would be going somewhere.

"Oh, you`ll see, just wait," he replied, continuing to pull my arm.

"I don`t even know where we`re going. Is it even safe?"

"In depends on how you think of it."

"Andre!"

"Oh come on, Wendy, just chill. You gotta take risks in life sometimes. Or else you`ll lose so may adventures. Besides, I wouldn`t be taking you some where if I didn`t think it was safe, would I?" he gave me a completely straight, toothy, grin. I blushed. Lucky. I just got braces on Monday, and they HURT! Anyhow, I had been complaining about them to practically everyone the entire week. Andre told me this should cheer me up, but...

"Here we are!" Andre called, as he pointed to the distance. We were in the middle of the Gravity Falls Forest, and there stood a shack, labeled, the Mystery Shack.

"The Mystery Shack?" I`ve never been here before, or heard of it before. What is this place?"

"Oh its a tourist trap museum. But inside it has really cool stuff! Just be careful, and don`t be fooled by Mr. Pines, our guide."

"A tourist trap! That`s what you meant by dangerous?!"

"Yup."

"Are you sure we should go in here?"

"Oh come on, it`ll be fun! You don`t have to be back home till 5, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Come on then!" Andre pulled on my arm, and brought me inside the Mystery Shack. We began the tour at 9. There were many oddities, like the 6 packolope, the Sascrotch, and rock that looks like a face rock, a rock that looks like a face. It was quite an amusing tour. It was also amusing how dumb the other tourists were and how easily convincing Mr. Pines was. I mean, Andre and I were only second graders, and we still knew that all of this was fake. We stopped in the gift shop.

"Hey Wendy, check this out!" Andre called. I turned around. He had on a white and blue hat with a pine tree on it. "What do ya think?"

"I think it looks sweet, but isn`t everything in here, like, well, overpriced?" Andre looked at the price.

"10 bucks isn`t that bad..." he replied. He thought for a moment. "I like this, I`m gonna buy it." He went up to the register and bought it from a rather chubby man, called Soos.

"That looks good on you dude. Dude, is that girl gonna buy anything?" Soos asked.

"No thank you." I replied. Andre and I left he shack, and started heading home.

"How`d you even find this place?" I asked.

"Oh I was just riding my bike, exploring the town, and then I stumbled across here."

"Oh, well I had lots of fun today."

"Me too! Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna hear something? It might sound crazy, but I want you to listen,"

"Alright, well go on."

"I don`t know why I think this but I feel as if Mr. Pines and I are related some how."

"Really? How so?"

"I dunno. Its just that somehow, I do. I feel we`re really alike some how. And Soos is pretty awesome too."

"I think he seems like a nice guy."

"Someday, I wanna work at the Mystery Shack. When I`m older of course. Maybe when I`m in High School, and I can get a part time job."

"Maybe..."

"Would you work with me, then?" Andre`s eyes were sparkling with hope. I mean it would be years from now, to be honest, I didn`t really wanna work there, but...

"Sure. I promise. Let`s work there together."

"Great!" We reached the split section.

"Well, I guess I`ll see you Monday then," Andre said.

"See ya later!" I called as I headed home.

I woke up. Why did I even dream of something like that. 3 and 1/2 years later, here I am. 3 and a 1/2 years since Andre moved to Germany. And not once had he contacted me. Where he gone? What was he doing now? That was such a distant memory. Oh well, I`m not going to think of that now. Today is the first day of 6th grade. Last year at Gravity Falls North Elementary

_Little did I know then, that everything that year, would change._

**Whoah! I`m so proud of myself. I FINALLY updated this after 2 months! I`m so happy! I feel like some weight has been lifted from my life! Anyhow, I hope people will still read this after 2 months. I`ll try to update soon (a lot sooner than 2 months) Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked into Mr. Davis's classroom. I recognized pretty much everyone. I sat next to Morgan, one of my new classmates. We didn't have assigned seats yet. I then saw my friend Sarah come in, too. Then something out of the blue appeared in front of me. A boy with medium brown hair with chocolate brown color eyes walked in. He had a blue shirt, an orange vest, black shorts and shoes. But that wasn't the most striking thing of all. He had on a hat. A white and blue hat with a pine tree on it.  
"Andre?!" I whispered. The boy sat down at another table. After 3 and a 1/2 years, he'd certainly changed a lot. He had shot up in height by at least 2 or 3 inches. He was still pretty short, compared to the other guys in the class. Yet, something seemed off about him. Something was wrong. But I couldn't quite figure it out.  
Mr. Davis walked into the room and clapped his hands.  
"Alright class, as you know, I'm Mr. Davis. Now, I know, that most of you know each other. But I don't. So each of you stand up and tell me your names. And if your new here, make sure to tell all of us that." So as usual, we did the drill of telling our names to the teachers. Mr. Davis finally got to the Andre-like person. He stood up.  
"My name is Andre Ferguson. I just moved here from West Virginia." His name was Andre, but his last name had changed. Divorce, maybe? I made a mental note to talk him after class. But then,  
"Andre, is it really you?!" Jonathan stood up and asked Andre.  
"What?" Andre asked.  
"It's you, right? Andre, from second grade. You and I were in the same class. We were best friends!"  
"You must be mistaken. I've never lived in Gravity Falls before."  
"Alright Mr. Jonathan, we have to start class now. You and Mr. Andre can talk about that later." Mr. Davis said.  
The Andre-like guy isn't Andre? But still, he looks so much like him. They even have the same name! A note flew to my table. I quickly opened it.  
"Wendy, Meet me by the back doorway during recess. We need to talk. ~Jonathan" I looked up at Jonathan and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.  
A few hours later, we ate lunch and went outside for recess. I walked over to the back doorway. Jonathan was waiting for me.  
"Alright Wendy, lets get to business."  
"It's about Andre, isn't it."  
"Yeah. I mean, that's gotta be Andre, right?"  
"They look way to similar. I mean Andre's grown up a lot, and his last names changed, but still…"  
"But why did he say that he doesn't know me? And even if Andre forgot me, he would've remembered you, or at least something about Gravity Falls, I know that for a fact."  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure about that." The bell signaling recess was over rung.  
"Let's go home together."  
"I'm alright with that." We ran inside.  
Finally, the first day of school was over. I started walking toward the other side of the school.  
"Do you think we should tell the students about Andre?" I heard Mr. Davis's voice. The window to the teachers lounge was open. Tell us what about Andre? I quickly crouched down, trying to eavesdrop on the teachers.  
"Shane, are you insane?" Another teacher said.  
"One of my students has noticed all ready. He recognizes Andre. And I'm pretty sure there are more."  
"Yes, but that would hurt Andre. True, he lives here and came to this school during 2nd grade, but if we tell the students that... Shane, it's just not a good idea. If Andre finds out about his parents, that'll hurt him! And his sister!"  
"I guess that's true. But what should I do if any more realize, or start to suspect who Andre really is?"  
"We'll deal with what ifs later. Now we need to go to the conference in the media center."  
Mr. Davis and the other teacher left the room.  
So the Andre-look alike really was Andre! But what are the teachers trying to hide from us? What did they mean by hurt Andre and his sister? I quickly ran over to where Jonathan was. We needed to talk about this new info. Now.

**Yeah! Home sweet home, I just came back from Japan. I fixed the paragraph issue. I typed it on my ipod on the plane back. Also, now my apostrophe marks don't look weird. Anyhow, I need to fix my country location soon... Bye**


	7. Chapter 6

"Jonathan!" I called, as I ran toward him. He turned around. "You won't believe what I just heard!" I told Jonathan everything I just heard from the teachers lounge.  
"Really, whoah, I mean whoah. That's crazy, I mean, what does that mean?"  
"I don't know. All I know is that there's something weird going on between Andre and the teachers. And we're gonna find out what it is."  
"How?"  
"Well," I started, "This so called Andre Ferguson is Andre Johnson. For some reason Andre is saying he doesn't know us, or its his first time in Gravity falls. It must mean that he doesn't have friends here, if he's never been here, right? So we become his friends."  
"So basically, we befriend him?"  
"Exactly." We soon reached Jonathan's house. He lived at the split, where Andre and I used to meet up at. My house was about another 1/2 mile away from his. We lived on the same street, just on opposite ends.  
"Bye." We said to each other. I sighed. What was really going on with Andre? Questions flooded my mind. But soon, those questions would be answered, tomorrow.  
The next morning, I waited for Jonathan at his house. We decided we'd walk to school together, since we were both going to attempt to befriend Andre. Class soon started.  
"Alright, class, you're getting assigned seats today." Mr. Davis said, rather cheerfully.  
"What?! Booooo!" The class. groaned.  
"C'mon, school's started, you need to get the hang of school again." Mr. Davis started calling off names, and we started sitting down. Jonathan was the first one to sit down, in the table in the front corner. There were only two tables left.  
"At table 8, Mr. Andre, Across from Mr. Andre, Miss Mackenzie, next to miss Mackenzie, Mr. Nathan,and lastly Miss Wendy at table 8. Now at table 9..." Whoah. I was next to Andre! What kind of coincidence was that?  
"Now," Mr. Davis started," I want you to get to know each other at your table. Talk to the people next to you, then, in 5 minutes, the person across from you and so on." I turned to look at Andre.  
"So... Your Andre, right?" Andre stayed silent.  
"I'm Wendy... Umm nice to meet you?" Well this was rather awkward.  
"I don't like talking to people."  
"What?"  
"Just leave me alone, okay?" His eyes. They were cold. It seemed as if there were no light in his eyes. No reflection. Andre stayed silent for the rest of the hour. Was he really Andre Johnson? Maybe the teachers were talking about someone else. But...

Soon, it was lunch time. I sat with a couple girls in my class. I noticed Andre was all alone, at an empty table. But who cared? If he was that cold to me, and everyone else, what could you expect? How would he make friends here? I saw Jonathan walk up to his table, and sit next to Andre. I guess he didn't know about this mornings incident.

"Sorry guys, I need to talk to Andre and Jonathan about something, I'll sit with you guys tomorrow!" I exclaimed, as I carried my lunch and left my table.

"Hey Jonathan, Hey Andre." I said, putting my lunch down.

"You again?" Andre said. "I told you, leave me alone."

"Oh, come on Andre, don't be so cold, this is my friend, Wendy," Jonathan said.

"Its not like I intend on being friends with you either. Besides, I talked to her this morning. Just leave me alone, okay?" Andre scooted away, and ate his sandwich at the corner of the table. Jonathan and I looked at each other. I knew what he was thinking. Was this really Andre?

For the next few days, Jonathan and I tried many different things, to try be able to talk to Andre. Andre seemed to have been getting really annoyed. It was now Friday, and we were about to go home.

"Wendy, look. Are you sure that's really Andre? I mean, look at him. He's got a complete different personality!"

"I don't know. But nothing changes what I heard on Monday."

"Are you sure they were talking about this Andre? It could have been a different Andre, maybe in another grade."

"Why would Mr. Davis be talking about it if it wasn't his student?"

"I guess you have a point. But if nothing happens by the end of today, I'm giving up, alright?"

"What?! No, Jonathan, you can't! Hey, there's Andre!" I exclaimed. Jonathan sighed, and we quickly ran up to Andre.

"Andre!" I called. He ignored me, as usual. But we continued walking, anyway.

"So, are you getting used to the new atmosphere?" I asked. Silence, as usual. Jonathan mouthed me:I'm seriously gonna give up. I quickly gestured him a no!.

"Andre, why are you ignoring us? We just wanna become friends with you."

"Or at least get to know you better." I threw a glare at Jonathan for that.

"Andre..." I said. He suddenly jerked around, his eyes looked slightly friendly.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. "WHY DO YOU KEEP BUGGING ME! WHY DO YOU EVEN WANNA BECOME FRIENDS WITH ME! WHY, HUH, WHY!"

"Because," I started nervously,"ummm,"

"Look, I don't want friends. I don't need friends. I don't need anyone. I just wanna be alone."

"But that seems lonely. I don't want you to feel alone." I replied. "And are you sure you've never lived here? Because you seem like someone Jonathan and I know. Someone we've missed for so many years."

"Okay, fine I give up, Miss Nosy. I'll just tell you. I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING BEFORE 5TH GRADE!" The wind rustled through the golden autumn leaves, falling among the three of us, as Andre's words pierced the chilling air.

"What?..."

**Yeah! An update! And Cliff hanger ^^ A thousand words worth. Like before I typed the authors note, I looked to see how many words this was and it said exactly 1,000. Sorry for the slow update, I had writer's block. Anyhow I'm pretty sure you've all seen Gideon Rises. I flipped out. Especially at the end. I mean what the heck?! Tell me what you think about the season finale in the reviews, or PM me. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

"What..." I said. Leaves continued to fall, as chilly winds blew around us.  
"That's right. I lost my memory. I know of nothing that happened before 5th grade."  
"But, then..."  
"So look, I'm not the Andre you're looking for. So leave me alone!" Andre stormed away. I was so utterly shocked, I couldn't even follow him.  
Lost his memory? What? How? What does mean? How could that happen?  
"WENDY!" Jonathan called. I turned around. "Are you okay?"  
"Ummm, yeah... Just a little surprised."  
"I called your name like 5 times."  
"Oh... Sorry."  
"Let's go home."  
"Yeah..." We walked home in silence. Did Jonathan hear the same thing I did?He seemed very calm about it. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it.  
"Bye..." Jonathan said.  
"Bye..." I didn't even look at him. I was buried in my thoughts. What could have possibly happened to Andre that would cause him to lose his memory. And why had his last name changed? He certainly doesn't remember me. Oh my god. Andre doesn't remember me. Or Jonathan. Or anyone else. He remembers nothing of Gravity Falls. That's why he's frustrated. He has no memory of us, but people keep mistaking him for Andre Johnson. That must be it! I went inside.  
But Andre, with no memory? I still couldn't accept it. How could Andre lose his memory?! Thoughts spun in my mind for who knows how long. I decided to do my homework. I unzipped my backpack, and grabbed my math textbook and notebook.  
1. 4/3+ 7/8=... Why is Andre so cold? UGGGGG, no, I need to concentrate on my math homework! Ugggg why is math so annoyingly hard?!  
"Dinner!" I heard mom call. Gosh, how long had I been up in my room? I ran down stairs. The five of us sat down, and ate our dinner. Dad complained about lumberjack type things, and his "manly issues." He started teaching his "manly things" to my three little brothers. I sighed and chewed down my food. I really didn't want to eat right now, after today's incident. As usual, no one noticed anything different. That's how it always was in my family. Dad always focused on my brothers, and mom was making sure dad wasn't teaching them something reckless. I crept upstairs. I attempted at doing my math homework, but decided it was pointless. It was only 8, but maybe sleep would help. I didn't know when I got sleep that night.  
The weekend dragged by. From Saturday morning it rained the entire weekend. Dad took the boys and did some other"manly things". I somehow managed to finish my homework, including math. By Monday, the rain had stopped, and I walked to school with Jonathan.  
"Hey, umm..." Our morning was rather awkward.  
"Okay, I know what you wanna talk about, so lets just talk about it."  
"Jonathan, I'm thinking about asking Mr. Davis about Andre."  
"Wait, what?! What the heck are you thinking?!"  
"Why are you reacting like that? What's wrong with just asking him?"  
"Oh, sure, cause Mr. Davis would totally just tell us."  
"Why wouldn't he?"  
"The teachers were trying to hide the fact that Andre Ferguson is indeed Andre Johnson. So why would they tell us if we just asked them."  
"I guess you're right. But that's not gonna stop me."  
"Well fine. Go ask Mr. Davis then. But I'm not coming with you."  
"Fine. But go home with Andre, alright?"  
"Fine." We got to school. The day dragged on, awkwardly. Andre didn't even peep a word at me the whole day. But finally, 6th hour gym ended. I quickly grabbed my things and headed back to the classroom, against the crowd of people swarming out of the building. But I managed to reach Mr. Davis's classroom.  
"Jonathan?!" I asked. Jonathan was standing in the room as well.  
"Better chances that he'll me, since he already suspects I know who Andre is." I grinned.  
"Aww, thanks Jonathan!" I exclaimed, then hugged him. Five minutes later, Mr. Davis walked into the classroom. He was starting to pack up to leave, and didn't notice us until Jonathan said "Ahem." Mr. Davis turned around.  
"What the... I mean what are you two doing at this time! Shouldn't you be heading home now? Your parents will be worried!"  
"Mr. Davis, we need you tell us everything you know about Andre Ferguson."  
"What? Why do you want to know anything about Mr. Andre? What do you mean by tell me what I know? Miss Wendy, you even sit next to him!"  
"Please don't play dumb with us Mr. Davis. We know you know something. We know you're hiding something." Jonathan said fiercely.  
"I have no idea what you two are talking about."  
"Mr. Davis," I started. "I'm going to ask you one more time. What do you know about Andre Ferguson, or should I say... Andre Johnson?" Mr. Davis's expression changed from calm to utterly shocked.  
"How do you know that?" He asked.  
"Wendy overheard your conversation in the teachers lounge on Monday." Andre replied. "Right Wendy?" I nodded in approval.  
"I knew it! I thought I sensed someone nearby when we were talking about that in the lounge!"  
"Mr. Davis, please, tell us what happened to Andre!"  
" Miss Wendy, didn't you only move here just last year!"  
"I've lived in Gravity Falls my whole life Mr. Davis!"  
"I think you're thinking of Wendy McGourd." Andre added.  
"Oh, no, I thought it was Wendy Corduroy who was new, and Miss McGourd was the one who was the one who was close to Andre in 2nd grade... Shoot, I mean, oh no!"  
"So you do know something about Andre!" Jonathan said.  
"Umm, no I mean..."  
"Mr. Davis, I'll ask you one last time, please tell us what happened to Andre! All we know is that he lost his memory!"  
"Wait, Mr. Andre told you that? He wasn't suppose to!"  
"Don't get mad at him! Please! We were just trying to become friends, he got irritated and just told us! Andre is our friend! We just want to know what happened to him. Please!" I pleaded. Mr. Davis sighed.  
"Fine. You two deserve it. Just, you have to promise that you'll never tell anyone I just told you this, and you'll never tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."  
"We promise." Jonathan replied.  
"Okay. When Mr. Andre moved to Germany..." Mr. Davis started.

**Yes! Another cliff hanger! Haha,I feel good giving out two cliff hangers in a row. I also feel good that I updated this right away. I was gonna write about what happened to Andre in this chapter, but I didn't because it got longer than I expected it too. So this ended up being a filler chapter ;(. I wrote this all in the car, because we drove for like two hours there and back to a beach. You guys are lucky I updated this, because I told myself I wasn't going to update until I finished reading one of my honors English books. I have to read 4 books by September 3rd, and I haven't even started one :( They're SUPER BORING! Anyhow, I'm not updating for real this time until I finish at least one of the books. Also I'm not gonna have a long car trip like today anytime soon, so don't be hoping for that excuse. But hey, I wrote 2 chapters that were like 1,000 words + so I'm proud of myself^^. Also, another question. In Gideon Rises where Soos said to Wendy "Yeah, especially since Dipper has a Giant crush on... you calyptus trees! The kid loves 'em!" Do you think by now Wendy knows about Dipper's crush on her? I honestly don't know... Tell me in the comments! I'm gonna go now since this AN is getting too long. Bye! P.S. If you like WenDip, you're awesome. Now, really, Bye!**


End file.
